1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for selectively receiving facsimile image data, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for selectively receiving facsimile image data in dependence upon the presence of the registration of the sender's telephone number.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art of facsimile machines deals with communication and with printing. For instance among exemplars of the contemporary practice, Hasegawa (U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,425, Facsimile Device For Use in ISDN And Method Of Controlling Same, Sep. 17, 1996) discusses a facsimile apparatus in which a waste of recording paper due to unnecessary image data such as mischief data and direct mail data, and so forth can be avoided. Hasegawa does not use the particular protocols in such a fashion as in the present invention. Koichi (U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,907, Facsimile Apparatus Having Urgency Message Transmission Function, Apr. 23, 1996) discusses a facsimile apparatus having a function to transmit a selected one of urgency messages to a selected one of destination stations, the urgency message transmitted and the destination station being selected by an operator at the start of an urgency message transmit procedure. Orlen (U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,482, Facsimile Communication With An Active Addressing Display Device, Oct. 17, 1995) discusses a method and apparatus for facsimile communication having an active addressing display comprising picture elements controlled by a plurality of first and second electrodes. Otsuka (U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,836, Facsimile Apparatus Automatically Registrable Of Identification Name, Jan. 24, 1995) discusses a facsimile apparatus having a compacted-dial function, that can automatically store facsimile numbers (or telephone numbers), and so forth, input by the operator. Yoshida (U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,179, Facsimile Apparatus And Method Of Communication, Apr. 26, 1994) discusses a facsimile apparatus and a method of communication having a plurality of communication modes, in which reception from parties other than specific parties can be refused. Yoneda (U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,178, Facsimile Terminal Equipment, Apr. 26, 1994) discusses a facsimile terminal equipment which can reject unnecessary communication, but does not remove the ability to receive facsimile communication from any subscriber. Kida et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,253, Facsimile Apparatus For Receiving Facsimile Transmission Selectively, Mar. 8, 1994) discusses a facsimile apparatus for receiving facsimile transmission selectively upon discrimination of a calling station. From my study of these exemplars of the contemporary practice and of the prior art, I find that there is a need for an effective and improved method and apparatus for selectively receiving facsimile image data which uses the particular protocols in such a fashion as in the present invention.